


The Right to my Unwillingly Heart

by Dark_Misstress_of_Unknown



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Pining Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Misstress_of_Unknown/pseuds/Dark_Misstress_of_Unknown
Summary: Just a poem inspired by the fact that I think Loki would obviously realize his feelings for Thor before the blonde oaf would. This is an inspiration I got while reading some Thorki fics. This is Loki's POV, by the way.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Right to my Unwillingly Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I did get it checked before I posted it.

Who gave you the right to conquer my heart?

I cannot even look at you without adoring you

You are either dense or blind to see my yearning for you

I cannot fathom a day going by without you smiling at me

That smile that warms my heart like the sun cannot reach

You are too blinding to look at directly without me burning

Every day you do something that makes me fall for you more which at this point I thought was impossible

While I live in the shadows surrounded by darkness

You are surrounded by light and warmth

How could I even hope to have a place in your heart when everyone says I am poison and you are a golden light

I want to drown in your light

Cure me from this poison I feel

Look at me like the way I look at you

Worship me like I do for you

All I want to be is your equal your other half, yet I live as your shadow

If only you could love me as I love you

Can you not see me as I see you

You are the light, and I am darkness, yet I crave you when you can extinguish me

Can you honestly not see my devotion and adoration I reserve only for you

I cannot meet your eyes for long in fear you will see what lies in my heart

When your gaze follows me, I wish it was the same as when I follow you

If you do not love me like I adore you end my suffering

I will always be a contrite sinner for you, my golden prince

I rather have your hate and disgust then your absolute abandonment

Because if I cannot have your heart, I rather have your loathing

My golden prince who gave you the right to take my unwilling heart when I do not possess yours

Who gave you the right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in various fandoms for many years. However, I recently joined this one. I did write a fic once, but that seems like eons ago, and it was indeed a disaster I cannot even look at it. I have started writing again and have been inspired again. It has been a long journey to write again, but I have lots of creativity going on right now. I do have some stories already planned out for this fandom. This is just a short and straightforward poem I felt nagging me to write while listening to Thor the Dark World soundtrack the song Into Eternity. To whoever reads this, I hope it moves something within you. I left the poem to be simple but straightforward. I do enjoy using big words and writing complex, but this poem came out pure. Maybe one day, I will write a sequel who knows, by the way, I do shi Thorki, and even though this is not a Thor POV, I can tell you it is not unrequited love. Thor loves Loki, too, but I decided to write this only in Loki POV.


End file.
